Brillengläser
Fast jeder mit einer Sehschwäche kennt das. Über Jahre hinweg immer die Brille zur Hand, auf der Nase oder morgens die Kontaktlinsen einsetzen. Zwischendurch die müden Augen reiben und sich an die Schärfe soweit gewöhnen, dass man keinen Gedanken an eine neue Brille oder daran, die Augen mal prüfen zu lassen, verschwendet, wenn sich gefühlt nichts ändert. Auch wenn die neuste Mode mich niemals groß im Griff hatte, wurde es nach beinahe zehn Jahren doch mal Zeit für eine neue Brille und eine Überprüfung der Sehschärfe. Meine letzte Brille habe ich mit fünfzehn bekommen. Fast randlos, eckige Gläser, relativ geringe Stärke. Habe das Ding immer ungern getragen und mich auf Kontaktlinsen am Tag eingestellt und nachts mit der Brille arrangiert. Jetzt habe ich einen besseren Job und ich trage ungern die Linsen, wenn ich abends noch lange im Büro sitze. Sie kratzen dann meist und das Auge ist unter dieser dünnen Plastikschicht nicht gut mit Luft versorgt. Wenn ich stundenlang vor dem Computerbildschirm sitze, ist das meist sehr hinderlich. Also stand irgendwann doch ein Termin beim Optiker an. „Bitte schauen Sie direkt auf den Heißluftballon in der Mitte, Sie dürfen auch blinzeln.“ Quietschte die Frau in dem geblümten Sommerkleid und dem Namensschild, auf dem „Frau Hansen, Optikerin“ gedruckt war, vergnügt. „Sehr gut, Herr Andresen, nun wird es ein wenig hell und die Sicht verschwimmt vielleicht ein wenig. Ahhh, sehr gut. Danke. Wir haben die Daten.“ Ich rieb mir die Augen. Ein wenig hell war stark untertrieben. Ich konnte fast nichts sehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich den brünetten Haarschopf auf dem korpulenten Körper der Frau wieder deutlich sehen konnte. Meine alte Brille aufgesetzt folgte ich dann der Optikerin in einen separierten Bereich des Raumes zur Gläserbesprechung. „Sehr schön wir haben Ihre neuen Stärken ermittelt und leider haben Sie, wie die meisten, eine leichte Hornhautverkrümmung und die Stärke hat sich leicht, aber merklich verschlechtert. Gute Nachrichten habe ich aber für Sie: Mit den Gläsern wären Sie bei einer 125%igen Sehschärfe. Kostet auch nichts extra, aber einige Details brauchen wir noch, bevor wie die Gläser für Ihr Gestell in Auftrag geben.“ Ich nickte. Das Gestell, was ich mir ausgesucht hatte, war eine Nerdbrille. Eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht, aber sie saß einfach perfekt und ich dachte immer, solche Modelle würden mir nicht stehen. Kurzum, ich hatte mich sofort verliebt. Es fühlte sich leicht, anschmiegsam auf der Nase an. Drückte nirgendwo und ich wirkte mindestens zwei Studienjahre erfahrener. Der Preis, bei knapp dreihundert Euro, war eigentlich viel zu hoch für mein Budget. Aber ich hatte bei der letzten echt gespart. Damals knapp einhundert, die Gläser hatte die Kasse auch noch bezahlt. Auf diesen Punkt würde die Frau gleich auch zu sprechen kommen und kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, setzte sie auch schon an: „Jetzt bleiben nur noch die Zusatzleistungen der Gläser zu besprechen. Gehärtet und entspiegelt?“ „Was kostet der Spaß?“, erwidere ich ein wenig keck. „Nun, beides zusammen liegt bei hundertdreißig Euro, extra dünne Gläser kosten zwanzig Euro mehr.“ „Hunderfünzig, also. Plus die dreihundert für das Gestell. Nichts für ungut, aber vierhundertfünfzig Euro. Das ist eine Menge Geld.“ Sie lächelte breiter und nickte. „Ich verstehe Sie, Herr Andresen. Aber Sie haben Glück. Es gibt einen Bonus, wenn sie sich für eine neue Verbesserung der Gläser entscheiden. Das wird vom Produzenten finanziell unterstützt. Es ist noch relativ neu und noch nicht üblich auf dem Markt. Das Ganze ist ein wenig experimentell, aber ich denke, Sie sind der Richtige, dem ich das anbieten kann.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ein weiterer Verkaufstrick? Aber neugierig machte mich das schon. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich vermutlich Geld sparen würde, hatte ich dann mal etwas, das andere nicht haben. Ein bisschen hipstermäßig, aber hey, hatte ich mir nicht gerade eine solche Brille ausgesucht? „Wie viel spare ich und was ist das für eine Verbesserung?“, sagte ich dann und ließ meine Neugierde ein bisschen in der Stimme mitschwanken. „Der Hersteller bietet an, fünfzig Prozent vom Gesamtpreis zu übernehmen. Für Sie kostet die Brille dann nur noch Zweihundertzwanzig Euro und Sie erhalten den neuen Lichtfilter in das Glas eingearbeitet.“, sagte sie mit unüberhörbarem Stolz. Das schien wirklich etwas Besonderes zu sein und sie schien regelrecht drauf gewartet zu haben, jemandem dieses Angebot machen zu können. Das machte mich jetzt ein wenig unsicher und ich hakte nach, beschloss sie direkt auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam zu machen. „Sie scheinen auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben. Warum bieten Sie gerade mir dieses Angebot an? Was ist so besonders an diesem neuen Lichtfilter?“ Ich dachte ihr lächeln konnte nicht breiter werden, aber jetzt strahlten ihre gebleichten Zähne mit solcher Intensität, dass ich beinahe geblendet wurde. „Nun, der Lichtfilter hat in den Labortests gelegentlich zu Übelkeit bei älteren Menschen und Kindern geführt. Um einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen müssen, die Träger mindestens einundzwanzig, körperlich gesund und nicht über vierzig sein. Es funktioniert ein bisschen wie ein polarisiertes Brillenglas, allerdings ´filtert´ es nicht direkt das Licht, sondern verstärkt bestimmte Wellenlängen und macht, in geringem Maße UV und Infrarotlicht sichtbar. Das Ergebnis ist unglaublich. Leider habe ich nur Simulationen gesehen, wie das Sehgefühl dann ist. Die vierzig habe ich ja, leider Gottes, schon vor einiger Zeit überschritten.“ Sie lächelt, diesmal sichtlich gequält, bevor sie fortfährt: „Sonst hätte ich zu gerne diesen Filter bekommen. Die Farbwahrnehmung ist so viel intensiver, Tiefenschärfe in nie gekanntem Maße! Überwältigend! Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, das Angebot anzunehmen. Ihre Augen werden eine Weile brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen und mit der Zeit werden Sie immer besser und mehr sehen können. Sobald sich Ihre Augen auf die neuen Eindrücke eingestellt haben. Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass Sie regelmäßig, also alle paar Monate mal, zum Testen vorbei kommen und Ihre Eindrücke von uns aufnehmen lassen. Das ist natürlich kostenlos und es besteht eine Versicherung, sollte Ihre Brille beschädigt werden, wird sie Ihnen ersetzt. Was sagen Sie?“ „Unglaublich!“, rief ich aus. Die Brille auf der Nase angeschmiegt, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, auf ihr liegen zu können, sah ich mich in der Optikerfiliale um. Die Sehschärfe war überragend. Ich konnte die Kennzeichen der Autos aus fast hundertfünfzig Metern Entfernung ohne Probleme lesen. Die Farben Rot und Blau waren so intensiv, ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, so viele Farbnuancen auf einem einfarbigen Vorhang sehen zu können. Jede Unregelmäßigkeit, jede noch so winzige Falte und Farbabweichung war überdeutlich hervorgehoben. Als würde ein imaginärer Pfeil, mich auf all diese Dinge hinweisen die ich vorher niemals auch nur bemerkt hatte. Ich sah der Optikerin ins Gesicht. Verflucht. Eigentlich war sie sehr dezent geschminkt doch jetzt sah ich jedes einzelne Pigment, das nicht natürlich war, auf ihrer Haut. Unwillkürlich erschrak ich ein wenig. Einfach unglaublich. Nahm die Brille ab und reichte sie der Frau. Diesmal in einem Rosé farbenen Rock und weißer Bluse. Ohne die neue Brille sah ich die kleinen Unregelmäßigkeiten des Stoffs nicht mehr. „Ich zahle in bar.“, sagte ich, worauf ein „Wunderbar!“ der Optikerin folgte. Mir war ein wenig mulmig. Die Eindrücke waren doch sehr heftig. „Fahren sie in den ersten beiden Tagen besser nicht mit dem Auto, bis Ihre Augen sich gewöhnt haben. Hier, das ist die Broschüre zu den Gläsern. Sorgfältig lesen und rufen Sie die Hotline an, wenn sie etwas bemerken oder unzufrieden sind.“ Sie steckte die Brille in ein edles Holzetui und übergab mir eine teuer aussehende Tragetasche, während sie mir dankte, das Geld in die Kasse sortierte und mich an den ersten Termin im Oktober zur Nachbesprechung erinnerte. Ich verließ den Laden und fuhr nach Hause. Einkaufen war eine Wucht. Mir sind vorher nie diese Schummeleien an den Lebensmitteln aufgefallen. Das erste Mal als ich eine Tomate in der Hand hatte und durch meine Brille begutachtete, bemerkte ich einen leichten, fast unmerklichen Schimmer auf Ihr. Sie sind offensichtlich mit einer Art Flüssigkeit besprüht worden, die das Rot um einige Nuancen verstärkte. Ich wollte das nicht glauben, aber ich sah es ganz deutlich. Das waren angeblich Bio-Tomanten und doch wurde hier manipuliert! Viel erschreckender war, dass ich an der Fleischtheke genau sehen konnte, dass auch das Hack und die meisten der anderen Fleischsorten behandelt worden waren. Eine bodenlose Frechheit. Zum Test nahm ich die Brille ab und begutachtete die Auslage aus der Nähe nur mit meinen Augen. Alles unter einem Meter Entfernung, konnte ich problemlos erkennen aber ohne Brille sah es echt, unbehandelt und echt gut aus. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Verließ den Laden und kaufte von da an sicher nur noch bei dem Hausschlachter ein. Wenn dieser nicht trickste, versteht sich. Ich schlenderte durch die Einkaufsstraße der kleinen Norddeutschen Stadt und genoss die Sonne in meinem Rücken, das Schwatzen der Leute vor den Cafés und die allgemein heitere Stimmung. Alles sah so wunderbar aus. Ich traf einige Bekannte und Freunde, die mir ausnahmslos zu meinem Stilwechsel gratulierten und mir Komplimente für meine Brille und meine Ausstrahlung machten. Einige von Ihnen schienen ein wenig müde oder wegen irgendetwas fertig zu sein. Ich sah es ihnen an. Wäre mir sonst nicht aufgefallen, aber viele waren eindeutig ziemlich... alt. Erst Mitte zwanzig und doch sah ich sie durch die Brille mindestens fünf bis zehn Jahre älter. Alle hatten zwar stressige Jobs, machten Fitness zum Ausgleich und ernährten sich gesund. Trotzdem waren sie Irgendwie alt geworden. Ein wenig missmutig, ob des Gedankens ich würde wahrscheinlich ähnlich aussehen und die Zeit würde auch vor mir nicht Halt machen, begab ich mich auf den Heimweg. Wie der Optikerin versichert, nutzte ich den Bus und fuhr nicht mit meinem Auto. Sicher ist sicher. Aus Gewohnheit, die ich seit den doch sehr unschönen Schulzeiten die man als Außenseiter verbringt, nicht abgelegt hatte, setzte ich mich ganz nach hinten in den Bus. Die Sonne schien zu meiner linken, herrlich, rötlich in die großen, verschmierten Fenster. Ein Herz mit Initialen war an die Scheibe geschmiert. Genau wie einige derbe Flüche, die von außen Spiegelverkehrt die Passanten und Autofahrer brüskieren würden, wenn es sie gekümmert hätte. Öffentlicher Nahverkehr halt. Ich schob eine angebrochene Chipstüte vom Sitz neben mir und platzierte meinen Rucksack auf ebendiesem. Der Bus war fast leer, also nahm ich damit niemandem einen Platz weg. Zur Not würde ich ihn einfach wieder auf meinen Schoß nehmen. Unwahrscheinlich. Hatten schließlich keine Rushhour. Laut Fahrplan würde ich etwa dreißig Minuten brauchen. Ich sah die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster. Genoss die Farben, die Eindrücke und merkte, wie ich mich immer mehr daran gewöhnte. Geradezu danach gierte, immer mehr zu sehen. Ich näherte mich den Randbezirken. Einige große Plattenbauten und ein eher ärmliches Umfeld ließen den Schluss zu, dass ich meine Haltestelle möglicherweise verpasst hatte. Bis mir einfiel, dass meine Mietwohnung einige Straßen weiter, sich bei den klassischen Mittelständlern befand. Glück habe ich gehabt. Ein guter Freund hatte sie mir vermittelt. Sein Vater, Immobilienmakler, brauchte möglichst schnell einen vertrauenswürdigen Mieter. Irgendwas mit den neuen Vorschriften wegen der Flüchtlinge und der Eigentümer wollte keine Immigranten in der Wohnung, auch wenn das eine verminderte Miete bedeutete. So wollte er das Objekt schnell belegen. Mir war das ganze Brimborium um das Thema herzlich egal, ich brauchte eine Wohnung und wenn die auch noch billig und in einer guten Gegend war, hieß das, einen Lottogewinn gezogen zu haben. Auch wenn der Vermieter ein verfluchter Fremdenfeind war. Nehmen, was man kriegen kann. An der Straße, an der der Bus vorbeifuhr, standen in diesem Teil der Stadt entweder protzige BMWs oder abgewrackte Kleinwagen. Mit meinem eigenen Auto fuhr ich selten diese Strecke und nahm die Hauptstraße zu meiner Arbeitsstelle. So sparte ich einige Minuten und vermied somit auch den Teil der Stadt mit dem schlechten Ruf. Ein Rucken des Busses riss mich aus meiner Trance. Das Zischen der hydraulischen Tür ließ meinen Blick auf die Zugestiegenen werfen. Eine offensichtlich gehbehinderte alte Dame übergab dem Busfahrer mit zitternden Händen eine Menge kleiner Münzen. Dieser schien sichtlich genervt, ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Ich sah es aber deutlich an den angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln von hier aus, mit Hilfe meiner Brille. Wieder staunte ich, was ich alles bemerkte. Die Frau ging, mehr schlecht als recht in Richtung des nächsten freien Sitzplatzes und verstaute umständlich Ihre Tasche auf dem Sitz neben sich. Ihr folgte ein junger Mann in meinem Alter, mit Kapuzenpullover. Warum er bei den Temperaturen so ein Ding trug blieb mir schleierhaft. Ziemlich abgerissener Typ. Ein Junkie vielleicht. Ich bekam jetzt leichte Kopfschmerzen. Setzte kurz die Brille ab und rieb mir die Augen. Dem seltsamen Kerl folgte ein Anzugträger. Soviel konnte ich ohne Brille erkennen. Auf halber Höhe des Busses setzte dieser sich dann ebenfalls. Die Brille dann wieder auf der Nase, nahm ich etwas wirklich merkwürdiges wahr. Wie wenn an einem heißen Tag die Sonne auf dem Asphalt brennt, die Luft drüber flimmert. So sah es rund um den Platz wo der Anzugträger Platz genommen hatte aus. Wieder leichte Kopfschmerzen, als ich mich drauf konzentrierte. Aber diesmal sah ich nicht weg. Das Flimmern wurde stärker, ebenso wie die Schmerzen. Aber ich wollte mehr sehen. Das war doch nicht normal. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde mein Auge zwischen zwei verschiedenen Bildern hin und her springen, zuerst sehr schnell, dann immer klarer werdend. Gerade als ich glaubte, ich könnte endlich etwas erkennen, schmerzte mein Kopf so stark, dass ich die Brille doch abnahm und mir an den Kopf fasste. Leise stöhnte ich. Gut, dass die Geräusche des Busses das übertönte und so niemanden auf mich aufmerksam machte. Ich ließ die Brille ersteinmal ruhen und wartete, bis meine Station in etwa fünf Minuten angezeigt wurde. Ich stand kurz davor auf, die Brille in der Hand und sah Richtung Tür, während ich mich mir der anderen Hand an der Stange festhielt. Der Bus wurde langsamer. Nach dem Rucken, das verhieß, dass er gehalten hatte, setzte ich die Brille wieder auf und wartete den kurzen Augenblick bis die Tür sich öffnen würde. Aus purer Neugierde sah ich den Mann im Anzug nochmal über die Schulter hinweg an. Ich konnte nicht anders. Schrie: „Verdammte Scheiße! Was ist denn mit dir kaputt!?!“ Der Anzugträger war immer noch von dem Flimmern umgeben, aber ich sah ganz deutlich was dahinter lag. Eine haarige, schwarze Fratze. Ein Reiszahnbewährtes Maul, von Ohr zu Ohr, wenn es welche gehabt hätte. Keine Nase nur dieses riesige, offene Maul unter den vielen, vielen Augen, die zunächst in alle Richtungen zugleich starrten. Aber dann richteten sich alle auf mich. Das Maul öffnete sich noch weiter. Beinahe wie ein erstauntes Ächzen grollte es mich an. Ich stolperte, floh geradezu nach Draußen. Weg von diesem... Was auch immer das war. Den Rest des Weges rannte ich zu meiner Wohnung. Sah mich immer um. Ich hatte so riesige Panik von der Kreatur verfolgt zu werden. Sobald ich in der vermeintlichen Sicherheit meiner vier Wände war, schloss ich alle Fenster, Türen, zog Vorhänge zu und verkroch mich in der Stube. Der Schock ließ dann langsam nach. Sobald ich nicht mehr zitterte, goss ich mir einen Kaffee auf und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Eigentlich hatte ich das schon massiv reduziert aber wer kann mir das nach solch einem Erlebnis verübeln? Ich nahm die Broschüre zu den Brillengläsern zur Hand. „In Fällen von Kopfschmerzen und leichten Wahrnehmungsstörungen, legen Sie eine Brillenlose-Zeit von mehreren Stunden ein. Danach verschwinden die meisten Beschwerden von alleine. Für nähere Informationen rufen sie die Hotline an. Bei anhaltender Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und anderer Nebenwirkungen, auch nach einer Ruhephase, konsultieren sie bitte einen Augenarzt.“ Echt toll, dachte ich. Was sollte ich den Mitarbeitern denn da sagen? „Hallo junge Frau, wissen sie, echt komisch. Bin Busgefahren und durch Ihre Brille habe ich ein scheißverfluchtes Monster gesehen, das mich fast zu Tode erschreckt hat!“... Nein, ich brauchte Ruhe. Das musste eine Stressreaktion sein, oder einfach eine Halluzination. Ich habe mir das so sehr gewünscht und mit diesem Gedanken fand ich endlich auch Ruhe bis zum nächsten Tag. Ich musste arbeiten und sollte heute noch auf Autofahren verzichten. Logisch, dachte ich mir. Wenn ich so eine Scheiße beim Fahren passiert wäre, hätte man mich auf jeden Fall vom Asphalt kratzen müssen. Die Alternative war, dass ich wieder in einen Bus steigen musste und das war bei Weitem nicht so einfach wie sonst. Nackte Panik trifft es wohl, was ich empfand als ich an der Haltestelle den Bus aus der Entfernung kommen sah. Ich war versucht, einfach die Brille für die Dauer der Fahrt abzulegen, wollte aber nicht wie ein Blindfisch dort sitzen und allem ausgeliefert sein was möglicherweise dort lauerte. Es dauerte nicht lange. Höchstens drei Stationen weiter und zwei bevor ich aussteigen musste, als eine Frau zustieg. Zunächst war wieder nur dieses Flimmern um ihren Kopf zu sehen und ich bekam wieder Kopfschmerzen. Diesmal wusste ich, dass es etwas schreckliches Bedeuten, etwas verbergen musste und ich senkte den Blick. Nichts anmerken lassen. Einfach ignorieren. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Es war warm und so würde es niemandem wundern, wenn ich schwitzte. Immer wieder blicke ich kurz auf. In der Hoffnung diese Frau oder was es war, würde aussteigen bevor ich gleich raus musste. So müsste ich nicht sehen was sich unter dem Flimmern verbarg. Diese Hoffnung wurde jäh gebrochen, als sie ihre Sachen raffte und zur Tür ging. An genau der Haltestelle an der ich auch aussteigen würde. Mit schweißnassen Händen griff ich immer wieder neu an die Henkel meiner Arbeitstasche. Rückte die Brille immer wieder ein Stück nach unten, blickte über die Ränder. So sah ich die Frau nur verschwommen, der dunkelbraune Haarschopf war zu erkennen aber immerhin kein Flackern, kein Flimmern, keine Monsterfratze. Ich stellte mich zitternd neben sie. Tat so als wäre alles okay. Dann sah sie mich an. Und jetzt, aus der Nähe erkannte ich sie. Es war noch viel schlimmer. Meine Arbeitskollegin. Marie. „Mensch! Niklas, du bist das! Freut mich dich so früh schon zu sehen!“, strahlt sie. Ich sehe sie konsequent über die Ränder der Brille an, versuche unauffällig diese langsam abzunehmen und in meine Hemdtasche zu stecken, während ich ein sehr gezwungenes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Hey Marie, wie waren die letzten Tage? Viel zu tun?“, versuche ich betont locker zu erwidern. Die Türen des Busses öffneten und wir stiegen aus. Die Brille schon fast in meiner Tasche und halbblind, hoffe ich, sie bemerkt nichts von meinen zitternden Händen. „Nöö, alles ganz entspannt. Fährst doch sonst nie Bus?“, sagt sie, als würde sie versuchen zu flirten. „Hast du eine neue Brille? Zeig mal!“ Fuck, denke ich. „Jaaa, ist neu. Bekomme aber ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Muss mich wohl noch gewöhnen. Zeige ich später okay?“, sagte ich und versuchte unbemerkt meinen Schritt zu beschleunigten. „Ganz ruhig,“, lacht sie, „wir haben noch Zeit. Vielleicht noch einen Kaffee im Pausenraum?“ Jetzt überlegte ich fieberhaft wie ich da wieder raus kam. „Ähhhm, ich weiß nicht. Hat sich bestimmt eine Menge angestapelt auf meinen Schreibtisch und wollte früher Feierabend machen...“ Selbst ohne Brille sah ich ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, der meinen Worten folgte. Sie schien wirklich Interesse an mir zu haben. Vielleicht Interesse wie das einer Spinne, die einer Fliege auflauert. Oder vielleicht doch einfach Menschliches und ich bildete mir das alles nur ein. Sie sah mich schon eine ganze Weile so an und vielleicht mochte sie mich wirklich. Hatte aber jetzt erst den Mut geschöpft, mich direkt anzusprechen. Verdammt, ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich machen sollte. „Du hör mal, bin nicht ganz auf der Höhe,“ sagte ich ein wenig gequält und es klang echt, war ja auch wahr. „Vielleicht ist ein Kaffee gar nicht schlecht.“ Ich würde die Brille einfach nicht aufsetzten. Nicht sehen was hinter dem Flimmern ist. Das konnte ich nicht mehr, wenn ich an meinem Tisch saß und arbeiten musste, aber so war der Schrecken vorerst vor mir verborgen. „Au fein, ja dann mal los. Hoffentlich haben die Frühaufsteher uns was übrig gelassen.“ Scherzte sie, lachte und geht fröhlich mit mir Richtung Eingang des Bürogebäudes. Ich schob den Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich die Brille wieder aufsetzten musste, soweit wie möglich vor mir her. Der Kaffee und das Gespräch mit Marie waren angenehm, trotz der Umstände und dem Gedanken was ich da möglicherweise vor mir hatte. Als es Zeit wurde, mit der Arbeit zu beginnen und an meinem Tisch ging, musste ich aber die Brille aufsetzen. Ich vermied den Blick in Richtung Maries Schreibtisch, obwohl ich aus dem Augenwinkel ihren in meine Richtung des Öfteren bemerkte. Stumpf und ohne Pause arbeitete ich den Stapel mit den Rechnungen und Verwaltungsaufgaben ab und konnte so eine Stunde früher gehen. Das geschaffte Arbeitspensum war wichtig. Gute, flexible Arbeitszeiten. Ein weiterer Vorteil gegenüber meines vorigen Jobs, in einem Fachgeschäft für Computerzubehör, das an feste Öffnungszeiten gebunden gewesen war. Nun konnte ich kommen und gehen, wann ich wollte, solange die Arbeit erledigt wurde. Ich setzte die Brille ab, denn ich wusste, ich würde an Marie vorbeigehen müssen, wenn ich das Gebäude verließ. Im Vorbeigehen schenkte ich ihr ein Lächeln. Mehr aus einem Impuls heraus, sie hatte mir ja nichts getan und möglicherweise war das alles ja auch nur eine einmalige Sache und dementsprechend nur eine Halluzination gewesen. Ich wurde, als ich Richtung Innenstadt unterwegs war, eines besseren belehrt. Ich konnte ja nicht immer blind herumlaufen. Meine alte Brille war zuhause verstaut und so hatte ich keine Wahl, als mit der neuen die Einkäufe der nächsten Tage zu erledigen. Ich würde nur Fertigfutter besorgen, dachte ich. Die Erfahrung mit dem angeblichen Bio-Gemüse und Fleisch, war mir dann doch noch zu nah. Instantnudeln waren gesundheitlich nicht unbedingt besser, aber so vermied ich auf die Mogelpackung reinzufallen und ich zog dann die ehrliche, ungesunde Küche vor. Ohne Zwischenfälle erledigte ich meine Einkäufe und machte mich durch eine Seitenstraße, die parallel zur Einkaufmeile verlief, auf in Richtung des Busbahnhofs, einige hundert Meter die Straße runter. Aus dem Augenwinkel, am Rand der Brillengläser, sah ich etwas. Beinahe zu schnell um es zu erfassen. Ein Huschen, wie wenn eine Katze in ein Gebüsch verschwindet und man das nur am Rande mitbekommt. Nur, war das sehr viel größer als eine Katze gewesen. Groß. Schwarz, haarig, langestreckt. Ein Hund vielleicht. Ein großer Hund, der sich lautlos und flink wie eine Katze bewegt. Ich blieb stehen. Warf einen Blick auf mein Handy. Halb neun. Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Anfang September wird jeder Tag ein wenig kürzer und so scheinen die rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen in meinem Rücken das letzte Licht des Tages. Die Bewegung kam aus einer Zufahrt eines Mehrfamilienhauses. Im Schatten. Ich sah die Mülltonnen und dahinter... dahinter lauerte etwas. Jetzt sah ich es deutlicher, es lugte ein Stück hinter den Tonnen hervor. Es musste mir bis zu Brust gehen, wenn ich die Mülltonnen als Maß nahm. Ich wich zurück. Das „Ding“ kam noch weiter hervor. Es sah, das, ich es sah! Ein langgezogener Körper, drahtig, schwarzes Fell, das an vielen Stellen ausgefallen war und dort wuchsen eitrige Geschwüre. Sie pulsierten! Oh mein Gott, sie pulsierten! Es öffnete das lange Maul, eine Mischung aus Krokodil und Hundekopf, Reihen fingerlanger, gelber Zähne und Augen, dutzende Augen sahen mich an. Fixierten mich als potenzielle Beute. Ich wusste es! Ich wagte nicht die Brille abzusetzen, ich würde es nicht kommen sehen. Sich gegen etwas Unsichtbares verteidigen? Wie sollte das gehen? Aber vielleicht konnte es mich dann auch nicht mehr sehen. Ich wollte das nicht riskieren. Langsam wich ich immer weiter zurück, dann spurtete ich los! Immer schneller, meine Beine pumpten wie die eines Sprinters bei den Olympischen Spielen. Scheiße, ich hätte wahrscheinlich alle überholt! Ich hörte erst auf, als ich beinahe in eine Gruppe von Menschen an der Bushaltestelle gerannt war. Keuchend, mit schmerzender Brust und beinahe heulend vor Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung sank ich zu Boden. Einige Leute gucken mich an als wäre ich irre, aber ich wusste es besser. Da war dieses „Ding“ gewesen. Das war keine verfluchte Halluzination! Ich hatte auf meiner Flucht einige meiner Einkäufe verloren die ich in einem Beutel hatte, aber meine Arbeitstasche hatte das Meiste und Wichtigste beinhaltet. Die Tütennudeln und Suppen. Diese würden mich für die nächsten Tage versorgen. Ich kam zuhause an, rief meinen Arbeitgeber an und sagte ich wäre krank. Sprach das auf den Anrufbeantworter der Personalabteilung. Ich würde, sobald ich wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen war, ein Attest vom Arzt besorgen. Jetzt hatte ich für einige Tage wenigstes meine Ruhe, oder besser gesagt, die Sicherheit meiner Wohnung. Ich konnte nicht mehr rausgehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Aber als ich mich beruhigt hatte, wieder eine halbe Schachtel Zigaretten in Kette geraucht, und ohne nachzudenken in meiner halbvollen Kaffeetasse ausgelöscht hatte, riskierte ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte nichts erwartet, aber gehofft nichts zu sehen. Das tat ich auch nicht. Zunächst. Stundenlang saß ich dort. Alles dichtgemacht, nur ein kleiner Spalt durch den ich auf die Straße blicken konnte. Dort! Ein Huschen! Nur eine Katze. Warte, wirklich nur eine Katze? Ja doch, grau-getigert. Ziemlich fett. Sie setzte sich auf den Wall eines Hauses, schräg gegenüber. Trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte ich alles sehr gut erkennen. Die Straßenlaternen hätte ich gar nicht gebraucht. Die Brille verstärkte anscheinend auch die Nachtsicht, ich sah alles scharf. Konnte die Nuancen der Dunkelheit sehr gut voneinander unterscheiden. Wäre ich nicht so verängstigt gewesen, wäre ich begeistert ob der großartigen Möglichkeiten die das bot. Doch in dieser Situation wünschte ich, nicht zum ersten Mal, ich hätte einfach nur den höheren Preis für die Brille bezahlt und hätte nichts von diesen Kreaturen gewusst. Da, die Katze bewegte sich. Ihr Fell steht von Körper ab. Selbst durch die Scheiben hörte ich ihr lautes Jaulen und Kreischen. Sie floh vor etwas! Hecktisch blicke ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hielt Ausschau nach dem, wovor die Katze geflohen ist. Ein Schatten. Oh mein Gott, dort auf dem Dach vom Haus! Es sah aus wie eine Spinne, aber mit einem Kopf der aussah wie die Fangblätter der Venusfliegenfalle. Senkrecht am fetten Rumpf und sich immer wieder abwechselnd öffnend und schließend. Es schien sich in Lauerstellung zu begeben und ich sah dann auch, was es sich als Beute ausgesucht hatte. Wie aus den Schatten heraus, sah ich tentakelartige Glieder, sich langsam über die Straße vortastend. Eine Kreatur, pferdeähnlich, aber statt der Hufe diese Tentakel. Es robbte, glitt und schlingerte über den Boden und hinter ihr tauchten weitere auf! Sie glitten durch die Häuserwände durch, kamen aus dem Boden, als wäre da keine feste Materie. Das Spinnenmonster auf dem Dach setzte zum Sprung an. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz ergriff es eine der Tentakelpferde am Kopf. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Als wäre die Straße leer. Die Wesen stoben auseinander, purzelten und glibberten mit ihren wabbeligen Gliedern übereinander um der räuberischen Kreatur zu entkommen, während es mit ihren Artgenossen beschäftigt war. Ich sah Gedärme, purpurnes Blut überall. Die Beute wurde in Fetzten gerissen und gierig von den tellereisern aussehenden Kiefern verschlungen, nachdem es in mundgerechte Stücke zerteilt war. Die Stille war unglaublich. Ich sah was passierte, völlig geschockt, angeekelt, mir wurde schlecht. Ich hörte ein Auto aus der Entfernung, aber dieses Gemetzel war absolut lautlos. Als würde man einen Horrorfilm mit ausgeschaltetem Ton sehen. Was sah ich da? War das eine Realität die mir bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war? Existierten diese Dinge schon immer, parallel zu unserem Sein? Warum gab es, ich nenne sie mal, Pseudo-Menschen, die normal erscheinen, aber offensichtlich nicht ganz normal sind. Diese Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf und ich wand mich dem Fenster ab, vor dem immer noch lautlos das Spinnenvieh das Tentakelpferd auseinander nahm. Wenigstens störten mich keine Geräusche, das half aber nichts. Ich fand, ob der Grauen die ich gesehen hatte, keinen Schlaf. Völlig fertig und mit heruntergerutschter Brille stand ich gegen sieben Uhr aus meinem Bett auf. Ein innerer Zwang hielt mich davon ab, meine alte Sehhilfe wieder aufzusetzen und endlich wieder ein normales Leben, ohne diese Kreaturen zu führen. Das hinter mir lassen. Vergessen. Offensichtlich tat ich das nicht. Wie könnte ich das? Jetzt wo ich das gesehen hatte, immer fürchtete das etwas unsichtbares um mich oder durch mich hindurch schlich. Mit Klauen, Fängen, Tentakeln, Reißzähnen und wer weiß noch was für absurde Glieder. Meine fettigen Haare, völlig durchgeschwitzte Kleidung und mein Geruch, der zweifelsohne furchtbar sein musste, kümmerte mich nicht. Beinahe kriechend bewegte ich mich auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend wollte ich prüfen, ob über die Nacht sich die Welt normalisiert hatte. Also warf ich zuerst einen Blick aus dem kleinen Spalt in meinem Fenster. Ich dachte ich hatte gestern einen Eindruck aus der Hölle gesehen. Aber als ich meine Augen knapp über die schmale Leiste der Fensterbank gehoben hatte, war das noch viel, viel schlimmer als ich erwartet hatte. Die Welt wie ich sie kannte, war überlagert, überwuchert von einer mir bis dato unbekannten und unbegreiflichen Welt. Autos fuhren, Häuser und Gärten waren immer noch da, doch es war mehr. Zwischen und über den Häusern, Bäumen, auf der Straße, wuchsen abartige Pflanzen in den unfassbarsten Formen und Farben. Tiere, die sich jeglicher Beschreibungsmöglichkeit entzogen wuselten überall, glitten durch die Passanten. Die meisten Kreaturen beachteten die Menschen nicht, die dort absolut nichts von alle dem wahrnahmen. Aber hier und da, sah es so aus als würden einige der Größeren Kreaturen an den Menschen schnüffeln, versuchen nach Ihnen zu greifen mit albtraumhaften Klauen. Diese glitten meist ohne Schaden durch sie hindurch, aber dann sah ich wie ein hundeähnliches Tier, ähnlich dem, das mich in der Seitengasse so verstört hatte, einen älteren Mann berührte. Dieser keuchte plötzlich, fasste sich an die Stelle, nah seines Herzens wo die Kreatur ihn gestreift hatte. Er sackte ein wenig zusammen. Beinahe als hätte er einen Anfall. Sollte ich ihm helfen? Eigentlich hätte ich das müssen! Krankenwagen rufen, Polizei. Irgendjemanden! Aber da schien der Alte sich schon wieder gefangen zu haben und setzte seinen Weg fort. Aber jetzt folgten ihm dutzende Kreaturen auf Schritt und Tritt. Heulend brach ich zusammen. Was konnte ich denn jetzt groß machen? Ich wollte nicht mehr sehen was es gibt, aber ich wollte auch nicht in Ungewissheit leben, wann mich eines dieser Wesen berührt. Wer weiß, vielleicht warten sie, dass derjenige stirbt und sie übernehmen den Körper! Jaa, das könnte doch sein! Das ist vielleicht der wahre Hintergrund von Leuten sie sich plötzlich seltsam verhalten! Die werden übernommen, besessen. Ich merkte, wie mir wieder alles zu viel wurde. Schwindelig, schlecht. Meine Sicht wurde schlechter. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Schlafmangel und die wahre Natur der Dinge zu sehen, zu wissen, ist keine leichte Bürde. Ich erwachte durch das Türklingeln. Sehr energisch, sehr lange wurde der Klingelknopf immer wieder gedrückt. Als würde man versuchen einen Toten zu wecken. Nicht weit von der Realität, dachte ich. Keuchend rappelte ich mich auf. Meine Schulter tat weh. Musste darauf gelandet sein, als ich Ohnmächtig wurde und mein Nacken schmerzte von der unnatürlichen Haltung in der ich zusammengesunken war. Dementsprechend rieb ich mir den einige Male und rücke die verfluchte Brille gerade. „Wer ist da?“, rief ich heiser und mit brechender Stimme. „Marie“, ertönte es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der massiven, hölzernen Eingangstür. "Scheiße!", dachte ich. Jetzt stand auch noch eines dieser Dinger vor meiner Tür. „Was willst du?“ Meine Stimme, war jetzt fester. Ich würde dieses Wesen nicht einlassen. „Du bist nicht zur Arbeit gekommen, die Abteilungsleitung sagte du wärst krank. Wollte nach dir sehen.“ Es klang ehrlich besorgt. Was für ein Spiel spielte sie? „Ja, bin ich. Bleib lieber draußen. Nicht, dass du dich ansteckst.“ Das war plausibel. Gut gemacht. Doch dann antworte sie: „Komm schon. Ich will nur helfen, bitte!“ Warum war sie so hartnäckig? Wusste sie, dass ich wusste, dass sie nicht menschlich war? Würde sie mich holen kommen? Fuck. Ich zog mich zurück. Blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Ich würde sie gleich, wenn sie ging von außen beobachten und wissen was sich hinter ihrem Hübschen Gesicht verbarg. Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile. Dann gab sie wohl doch auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als letztes sagte sie noch traurig: „Ich will dir nur helfen.“ Dann hörte ich ihre Schritte sich von der Tür entfernen. Ich eilte ins Badezimmer, von dem Fenster aus war der Eingangsbereich zu erkennen. Ich sah wieder diese pflanzenartigen Strukturen überall wuchern, kleine Schwarze Wesen auf dem Boden wuseln. Gut, das ich keinen Schritt nach draußen getan habe. Aber diese Kreaturen mieden Marie. Sie flohen regelrecht. Ich sah nur ihren Rücken, aber da wo ihr Kopf war... ein strahlendes weißes reines Licht! So hell, so wunderschön, dieses Licht vertrieb alles aus meinem Kopf. Was waren diese Monster schon im Vergleich zu dieser Perfektion! Wo Schatten ist, gibt es auch Licht. Diese Frau war Licht. Das einzige was ich jemals noch erblicken wollte. All die Schrecken, all das Grauen, alle Monster waren es wert, einen Blick auf dieses Licht zu erhaschen. Es strahlte pures Glück, absoluten Frieden, vollendete Sehnsucht aus. In eine Welt der Dämonen, hatte ich einen Engel gesehen. Und jetzt, jetzt wusste ich. Ich war verloren. Ich konnte dort nicht rausgehen, Marie folgen. Die Kreaturen hatten meine Fähigkeit zu sehen bemerkt. Steuerten auf mein Haus zu. Anders als bei den anderen Häuser, schien es als konnten sie meins nicht betreten. Als würde es geschützt werden. Aber ich wusste, sobald ich vor die Tür trat werden sie über mich herfallen. Ich schickte meine einzige Hoffnung weg und die Gewissheit, sie würde mir keine zweite Chance geben entlud sich in einem verzweifelten Schrei. Ich Schreie immer noch. All meine Wut, meine Trauer, mein Versagen heraus. Warum hatte ich sie nicht angesehen? Warum hatte ich ihr keine Chance gegeben? Ich verhungere hier. Ich kann nicht mehr nach draußen sehen. Die Kreaturen haben jedes Fenster, jeden Spalt überwuchert. Ich kann niemandem etwas erzählen. Die Helfer würden mich einweisen, rauszerren, versuchen mich in eine Anstalt zu sperren aber sobald ich diese Tür öffne, bin ich tot. Also werde ich warten. Verzweifelt warten. Auf einen Engel der doch noch Erbarmen mit mir hat. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas